Simples Prazeres
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Drabble - Castiel/Meg
1. Simples Prazeres

**Simples Prazeres **

Castiel sabia que em teoria não deveria ser fácil assim.

Qualquer tipo de atração que acontecesse entre anjos e demônios deveria fazer com que os envolvidos sentissem doses massivas de culpa e grandes crises existenciais, principalmente na parte celestial do casal.

Mas na pratica aquilo acabou se revelando muito diferente dessa teoria. Flertar com Meg Masters não fazia com que ele sentisse culpa, o que era bem estranho porque nos últimos anos havia se acostumado a sentir culpa quanto a todas as outras coisas. E a idéia de vir a tornar esses flertes em algo mais físico parecia bem mais divertida do que a maioria das coisas que ele pensar em fazer, simplesmente beijar uma pessoa que por um motivo que ele não conseguia entender ele gostava, e se surpreender ao encontra-la o beijando de volta.

Era fácil de um jeito que nenhum dos seus outros relacionamentos atuais era. Era bom de um jeito que o fazia pensar que podia vir a se acostumar com isso.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. Unicórnios

**Unicórnios**

Ele é o unicórnio dela, e todo mundo sabe que unicórnios não são reais.

O toque dele poderia ser mortal. A sua graça poderia passar pelos seus dedos e destruir a existência que ela passara tanto tempo lutando para preservar. E ainda assim quando ele se aproxima dela a sua reação e chegar ainda mais perto. Não faz muito sentido a sua reação, mas a dele também não.

Não deveria ser assim, não poderia real, e definitivamente não poderia durar.

Ela já o viu lutar antes e ficou muito impressionada. E ela o assistiu nos noticiários quando ele ganhou os poderes de um deus, implacável e causando mais mudanças nessa Terra do que Lúcifer no auge de seu poder, e ela ficou completamente fascinada. Mas não tanto quanto ela fica com a gentileza com que os dedos dele tem ao percorrer a pele dela nesses dias. Esse cuidado era algo estranho para ela, algo novo, algo que ela teme que cada vez esteja mais indisposta a deixar para trás.

Unicórnios não são reais, todo mundo sabe isso. Mas as vezes lhe ocorre que frequentemente o mesmo já foi dito sobre anjos e demônios.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	3. Pele

**Pele**

A pele que Castiel tocava não era a dela realmente.

Ela sempre havia separado mentalmente as coisas, aquele corpo não era oque ela era, era só a carne de alguma pobre coitada que ela usava como veiculo para andar sobre a superficie da terra. Era esse pensamento que a auxiliara no seu ano de tortura. Ela era fumaça escura e poder, ela era o monstro que habitavam os pesadelos dos humanos. A dor era uma ilusão causada por aquela carne, o monstro ainda estava intacto, ela ainda estava pura.

Mas se ela e ele se encontrassem em suas formas verdadeiras intacta seria a última coisa que ela estaria. A verdadeira pele dele é feita de luz e de pura destruição para aqueles da espécie dela.

A pele que Castiel tocava não era a dela realmente, mas quando estava com ele Meg ocasionalmente se permitia esquecer isso.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	4. Clarence

**Clarence **

O filme favorito de uma das cascas antigas de Meg havia sido It's a wonderful life, as vezes quando ela dormia a sua consciência se misturava com a da garota, e algumas cenas do filme apareciam. Eventualmente ela acabou alugando o filme para ver sobre do que se tratava, o filme contava a história de um anjo chamado Clarence que mostra para um homem prestes a se suicidar que a sua vida valia a pena ser vivida. E ela não pensou mais sobre isso até conhecer um anjo de verdade.

Pareceu um bom apelido pra ele na hora, e um que passara a ter até mais sentido conforme o tempo passava, tudo bem que o anjo dela havia feito por ela não chegava a tanto, afinal ela sua tendência a auto-preservação sempre havia sido enorme, mas ele com certeza tornara a sua vida um tanto mais interessante, com um pouco mais de brilho, e com um incomum ar de possibilidades.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
